


An Itch to Scratch (working title)

by laundromatic, qookyquiche



Series: Blind Spots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Marinette - Freeform, Blind Adrien AU, Blind Spots, F/M, Ficlet, Rainy Days, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundromatic/pseuds/laundromatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qookyquiche/pseuds/qookyquiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets written specifically for Blind Spots, an AU where Adrien is blind.</p><p>Created by: girlwithribbon, qookyquiche, and laundromatic</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch to Scratch (working title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining today. No, it's not what you think.
> 
> Written by: QookyQuiche

“Can we go outside?”

Adrien spins on his desk chair, stopping to face his cage-like windows in front of him. He can’t see the rain, but he hears the soft rapping against the glass panes, as well as Marinette’s tapping of her pen on her forehead. Well, he assumes she’s tapping on her forehead.

“Could you repeat that? Sorry, I was concentrating.” The tapping stops.

“I said,” Adrien starts, getting up from his seat, “can we go outside?”

Marinette looks up from her homework, noticing Adrien has shuffled closer to where she is sitting on his couch. He has his collapsed cane in his hand.

“Um, Adrien? It’s pouring. I mean I thought the reason you brought me here was so I didn’t get soaking wet on the way home.” She places the tablet down.

“Well, yeah but if you really wanted to go home, you could’ve told me and I’d just ask my driver to take you.”

She snorts. He had a point there. While her friendship and admittedly, her feelings for Chat Noir remained unchallenged, she’d grown fond of the boy standing a few feet away. He could draw out a sense of tranquility in her, even at her worst levels of stress. She wasn’t sure if he was aware of it but if he was, she didn’t care. She enjoyed the feeling.

As she looks back to their first meeting, she smiles fondly, before humming a light tune and turning towards Adrien.

The boy turns to Marinette’s direction then shrugs. He pouts, and even with the sunglasses, she can tell his pleading look. She notes the current lack of necessity for the eyewear but elects not to say anything. She sighs, then places her tablet back into her backpack before putting it to the side again.

“Besides, Mari, it’s not like it’s raining cats and dogs or anything right now. It’s just a drizzle.” Adrien grins at his little pun, but Marinette shakes her head at him and chuckles before getting up.

“Fine, we’ll go out, but I doubt your dad would want you going outside the mansion grounds in this rain so we’re staying within the walls.”

Something prods the left side of Adrien’s chest near his armpit, slight warmth seeping from that spot all the way up his cheeks. She giggles as he stiffens up before clearing his throat.

“Y-You poked me.”

She hums in affirmation. It’s cute, Adrien thinks. Marinette’s grown to become one of his closest friends since starting school in Francois-Dupont, despite the fact that whenever he’s within three or four feet of her, he always blushes and stutters even just a bit. Of course, Nino jabs at those little “quirks” every chance he gets, as the “best friend/wingman” as he’d aptly named himself. Alya’s aware of the little crush too so Adrien wonders if Marinette ever catches on. If she does, she never comments on it or teases him.

Pig-tails bobbing, Marinette walks back to the couch to pick up the pochette as well as the damp umbrella lying on the floor just far enough to keep the couch dry. When she places the pochette on her hip, she feels Tikki nuzzle where her palm is placed. The little kwami has chosen to remain hidden despite the fact that Adrien can’t even see her.

“Alright, let’s go,” she announces.

Adrien feels Marinette’s hand wrap around his arm before tugging him with her towards the door. He quickly unfolds Hoover before matching her pace. He’s memorized the position of the steps going out of his room, so it’s no trouble at all walking down into the foyer. Marinette stops when they reach the center and he bumps into her.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, but shouldn’t you at least tell Nathalie you’re going out?” Marinette asks.

Adrien shakes his head. “Nah, like you said. We’re only staying within mansion grounds. No one needs to know."

Marinette gives him a look before turning around again and opening the door. She keeps it quiet, to prevent alerting staff members or the humorless secretary. She glances back at Adrien again when the door is open wide enough to pass through.

The sound of rain grows louder now that there is nothing blocking the elements from his senses. Adrien smells the moist air and hears the umbrella open with a pop before being pulled outside, where he’s promptly hit with a rush of cold. He shivers just slightly.

“Regretting this now?” Marinette teases. He feels some raindrops land on his foot and arm more exposed to the rain. The umbrella might not actually be big enough for both of them, he realizes. That needs to be remedied.

“Of course not,” Adrien answers back. “Come on, let’s head down near the gate over by the tree standing at the other side of the wall.”

Marinette doesn’t ignore his little demonstration of his descriptive memory. She figures it’s part of the blindness thing, but chooses not to press on with the subject, instead leading the way again down the stairs. Her hand is still around Adrien’s arm, and now that they’re on wet tiles, there’s a likelier chance of either of them slipping and just possibly needing a new change of clothes. When she gets to the bottom step, however, Adrien pulls away from her grasp and out into the watery onslaught.

“Adrien! W-What are you doing?” She cries out only loud enough to hear against the intensifying rain shower. Dark clouds hang above them and much of what she sees is grey and foggy. She sees Adrien walk quickly to the center of the courtyard before splaying his arms out and bending his head back.

“Well, the umbrella wasn’t going to protect us both,” he points out.

Adrien remembers Plagg isn’t with him. Oh well, he thinks. The cat kwami hates water anyway and they were only going to be out for a few minutes. He’s probably stuffing himself with camembert cheese at the moment. Adrien shrugs it off before going back to soaking in the rain.

Drops land on him in a frenzy, quickly soaking into his overshirt, then his tee and jeans. His hair starts to droop from the water’s weight, strands plastering to his face and sunglasses. He takes in a deep breath anyway. The air has since grown colder, the wind stronger, and he feels nature battering at his limbs. He doesn’t care. It’s refreshing. The cacophony of sensations threaten to overwhelm him, yet the feeling is intoxicating.

Marinette cries out to him again. He ignores her and continues to stand there. So what if he gets sick? It’s not every day he gets to feel this kind of freedom outside of the cat costume. It’s soothing, raindrops falling on his head (he remembers the song) and yet he feels energy surging in his veins. Or is that the cold, he wonders. The cane clatters to the ground so his fingers are free to dance in the raindrops. His cheeks begin to warm up again, blood rushing to his extremities to provide necessary heat.

“A-ADRIEN!”

“It’s wonderful, Mari,” Adrien finally remarks. “The rain feels so nice and lovely! You should join me!”

“Um, maybe we should head back now…I mean do you really want your father to hole you up in here when you inevitably catch a cold?”

…

He hadn’t consider that outcome.

Then all of a sudden, the wind hits him again. Hard. Goosebumps form on his skins as he shivers again. Rain feels like ice now. He drops his arms from their upraised position and bends down to pick Hoover back up before quickly making his way back to Marinette under the umbrella, almost slipping in the process. Marinette holds her arm out to grab and pull him in. She feels the cold, damp fabric of his overshirt. She clicks her tongue.

“Goodness, Adrien. You’re soaking. I think you need a change of clothes,” Marinette chides, before leading him back up the stairs and into the mansion.

Within five seconds there’s a loud sneeze in the hallway.

-

Holding a bowl of her maman’s chicken soup, she makes her way up to Adrien’s room. It’s a miracle Mr. Agreste has allowed her to visit his son despite the little incident that happened earlier that week. She thought she’d be banned for sure after allowing Gabriel Agreste’s blind son to be out in the storm unprotected. Well, it was his choice, but also under her watch, so she figured it wouldn’t have mattered who was at fault. She’d received an underhanded scolding from Nathalie after they took care of Adrien.

Instead of being barred, Marinette finds herself delivering her _maman’s_ famous cold-fighting soup to her friend, at Sabine’s insistence. Nathalie looks at her with disapproval from the screen on the wall before ultimately allowing her through the mansion gates. Sabine made sure to call ahead to let her know that her daughter was coming to visit.

The sun pours its light and warmth onto the courtyard and the rest of Paris, a relief Marinette thinks.

When she opens the door, Marinette sees Adrien lying on the bed, face flushed and an ice pack on his head. Unbeknownst to her, Plagg has buried himself with Adrien under the covers. His eyes are closed at first, before one opens up and his head turns to take a peek in her direction at the sound of the door closing behind her. He struggles to sit up.

“Easy there, bud,” she chuckles, before earning a deadpan look from her bedridden friend.

“D-Don’t laugh at me,” Adrien retorts. He wonders if his face could get any hotter than it was already.

Marinette sets the bowl down next to Adrien’s model globe before moving to help pull Adrien up. She takes his pillow in quick movement to fluff it before setting it back down and guiding Adrien against it. She sees the sweater he’s wearing and she smiles. It’s green and has a black cat winking at whoever happens to catch a look at it. She’s reminded of a certain black cat, blushing slightly at the thought.

When she hears Adrien sigh, she picks up the bowl of soup and unwraps it from its covering. It’s still warm, her maman having covered it enough to keep it from getting too cool too fast. She strolls to the bed before planting herself next to Adrien’s legs and faces him.

“Here, my maman made this for you. She says it will help you get better.”

Still blushing (or was that just the fever), Adrien turns his head away from Marinette with a defiant groan. His sunglasses are placed to his right. He doesn’t need it with the window shades pulled out. In his hand, a used tissue crumples from his hardening grip. How humiliating, he thinks then sniffs.

With a sigh, Marinette asks. “A-Are you really mad, Adrien?”

His face morphs from belligerent to doleful. “No,” he mutters with his own sigh. “It’s just annoying, I guess. You were right. I got caught in the moment and forgot my father would kill me if I’d gotten sick from the rain. Need to be in perfect health and everything,” he gripes.

“Well, you don’t look like you’re dead yet,” Marinette assures him. “I actually thought I wasn’t going to be allowed in here after what happened. Maybe your father actually has a soft spot for me.” She winks at him, even she knows he can’t see it. The bowl is warm in her hands as she takes the spoon and fills it with a bit of soup.

Adrien chuckles. “Well, you did win several of his contests after all.” he points out.

Marinette just smiles with another affirming hum.

“Come on, open up.” Marinette coos. Adrien still isn’t facing her however and she places the spoon back into the bowl. Her hand finds it way to his right jaw and she gently turns his head toward her.

Adrien definitely thinks his face can’t get any hotter, nope, he tries to convince himself. But the warmth now spreads to his neck at the gentle contact and he blinks. The hand pulls away just as quickly and his skin mourns the loss of pressure.

Marinette tries again with the spoon, this time, Adrien’s lips are parted to cooperate. She blows on the spoonful to cool it slightly before delivering the broth into his mouth. Immediately, Adrien relaxes.

He can’t explain it. The soup is _good_. The flavor’s savory but not in an intense way. Spices were used, he picks out. The broth makes it way down, warming the chiller part of his body. It’s much more soothing than the rain.

“Wow,” he says, licking his lips.

Marinette giggles a bit before asking in jest. “So, what have we learned?”

Adrien knows the answer, but he won’t let his friend hear it.

“…your mom’s cooking is delicious.” He says instead.

It’s Marinette’s turn to give him a deadpan look. He’s already eaten a lot of their bakery’s products as well as some of her mom’s home-made meals whenever he’d visit.

“You knew that already,” Marinette retorts. Adrien just smiles and chuckles before she feeds him another spoonful. He relishes the flavor.

“I know,” he licks his lips again. Marinette notes a certain familiarity to the gesture. She sighs in defeat before continuing to feed him.

Minutes past as they sit together in silence until Marinette hands off the rest of the bowl for Adrien to finish up himself. He slurps it all down, the sound echoing in his room. Soon, the bowl is left on the table and the two begin telling each other about their days. Well, mostly Marinette’s since Adrien had been, as she predicted, “holed up” in the Agreste mansion for the rest of the week while Nino would come after school to deliver his homework. Although, today was a Saturday.

An hour passes. Marinette laughs when Adrien throws in a pun joke and is about to smack him on the shoulder when she catches herself. She’s aware that she never really needed to stay as long as she did. Yet Adrien’s presence somehow calmed whatever nerves she had had and she didn’t want to cut that off so soon. As it was though, her parents needed her back at the bakery after she was done delivering the soup. And deliver it she did. Adrien thanks her and sends his regards to her mother once again. She isn’t sure if his face is still flushed from fever or from something else after drinking the soup.

Getting up from her spot on the bed, Marinette picks up the empty bowl from the bedside table. She hears Adrien sigh again so she turns to him, his eyes looking at her mournfully but not seeing.

“D-Do you really need to go, Mari? I-I mean I could get up and we can play some video games if you want.”

Nodding her head, Mari affirms with a low hum. “Sorry, Adrien. My parents need me back at the bakery and I should’ve left thirty minutes ago.”

“Oh. Right..sorry for keeping you then.” He chuckles at her.

“It’s fine, sorry for leaving you now, actually. If you want-“ Marinette skips to his desk to where his phone is sitting and she picks it up before walking back and handing it to Adrien. “You can just text me.”

Adrien slaps his palm to where the ice pack isn’t covering. “ _Right_.” He laughs. “Man, this fever is messing with my head. Totally forgot we had technology.” He lengthens the “-no” in that word then laughs even louder.

Marinette joins him and starts snickering.

“If it’s alright with you though, I think I’ll take a nap after you leave. I think your mom put a sedative in that _knock-out_ of a soup.” Adrien waggles his eyebrows and smirks. He ponders then beams at Marinette while adding, “maybe one day she can teach me how to cook?”

Marinette twitches in glee at the suggestion and answers, “Yes! I’ll ask her!”

Adrien smiles and sighs in contentment before leaning down to lie fully on his bed. He feels Plagg moving next to him. He doesn’t hear Marinette tapping her foot in trepidation.

“Well, I’ll be off now,” Marinette declares…

…before Adrien feels her lean down and plant an affectionate but quick peck on his cheek before making her way to the door. Before he can say anything, she’s already gone.

Yup, his face has just grown a hundred times hotter.

His hand finds its way to the spot where Marinette had just kissed him, feeling the phantom pressure. He blinks.

Plagg flits out from his hiding spot and begins throwing complaints left and right. Adrien doesn’t register them however and he lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Yet tranquility washes over him as he sighs again, his hand having already left its spot on its cheek to rest on his side.

“Plagg, you can go get your cheese. It’s in the bag,” He tells the kwami, before slowly turning to his side. Once content with his new position, he lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes.

\- - -

Hours later, Marinette hears her phone buzz.

* * *

 

**_Bonus (prompt courtesy of girlwithribbon):_ **

_*During their chat in Adrien’s room after he gets sick*._

As Marinette finishes up her story about how Chloe had narrowly avoided joining in the tussle Kim and Ivan had in gym class earlier that afternoon, Adrien pauses her with a hand.

“Hey um, real quick, c-could you, uh, go to the door over there?” He points in the direction of the two unused skateboard ramps to his right. Marinette quirks an eyebrow up in question.

“Uh…why?”

Adrien gives her another pleading look, and she sees his nose has gone a little redder than awhile ago. His eyes are a bit glassy too.

“J-Just..please?” His hand grips on the tissue and Marinette glances at the tissue box sitting next to him that she’d failed to notice earlier. She hears his voice getting a bit hoarse since he’d finished up the soup. Her eyebrows furrow in hopes that he’s not getting worse.

Adrien feels his cheeks flaring up again, this time the warmth reaching down his neck. He pouts, giving her what he called the kitten eyes once.

“Um…alright then.” Marinette gets up and walks over to the door between the ramps. She stands there in silence, Adrien blocked from her peripheral view-

“HNNNNNRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH”

 Her eyes widen as her ears pick up that unmistakable noise of blowing one’s nose. There’s a pause, then it resounds again, echoing in the room.

Marinette giggles lightly to herself before Adrien calls her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qooky: So this is actually based off the mini-comic I’d drawn earlier. As the title implies, the one-shot was basically my way of scratching the weird word itch I was having today. I'll edit the title if necessary in the future.  
> Now, it's also my first time I've written a one-shot at all so everything's new to me.
> 
> Also this is my first time posting on AO3 so I'm still trying to learn the ropes in this place.


End file.
